Como luces esta noche
by Herrera
Summary: Aquella tarde, casi noche, dejaron la consulta de Sweets para compartir una cena juntos, solos. Brennan estaba realmente guapa, con un vestido de satén negro...


Este es un Fic basado en la serie Bones, cuyos personajes no son de mi autoría, sino que pertenecen a FOX

_El satén oscuro del vestido brillaba sobre su cuerpo, resaltando con su ajustado corte cada curva, cada detalle de su figura..._

Una sola entrega. Comienza al terminar el capítulo 3 de esta 4ª temporada, cuando dejan la consulta de Sweets y se van juntos a cenar.

Para que sea perfecto, debería escucharse la canción The way you look tonight (se encuentra fácil la versión de Rod Stewart, o la de Hugh Laurie en Internet)cuando en el texto dice que empieza a sonar, al tiempo que se sigue leyendo el texto con la letra. Así quedará divino de la muerte, je, je... (Qué nivel, qué nivel...)

"Tal como luces esta noche"

El satén oscuro del vestido brillaba sobre su cuerpo, resaltando con su ajustado corte cada curva, cada detalle de su figura. Ella lo llevaba como si no se diera cuenta del efecto que producía allá por donde pasaba... pero Booth sí daba cuenta. Se daba cuenta de que los ojos de todos los hombres, e incluso de las mujeres, se volvían sobre ella, admirativos, complacidos, sonrientes. No es que le disgustara, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba con él, y al parecer sólo tenía ojos para él. Y... Dios, y qué ojos. Más claros que nunca en contraste con el oscuro tono del vestido. Él no podía dejar de mirarla. Y procuraba que, una vez frente a frente en la discreta mesa para dos a la que les había conducido el maître con una pícara sonrisa, su mirada se redujera a su cara, sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios brillantes... hasta su nariz le parecía la más bonita del mundo. Y no pasar de la cara, no, porque si se desviaba de la cara... sólo de pensarlo a Booth se le subían los colores y se le agitaba la respiración. Porque lo que le gustaría de verdad es enterrar su cara en aquel escote de vértigo, y quedarse a vivir allí.

El restaurante tenía una pequeña pista donde se podía bailar, sin llamar la atención. Había únicamente un piano, y un joven músico desgranaba melodías románticas, que él mismo cantaba con muy buen gusto, o clásicas si nadie se animaba a bailar, como sucedía cuando ellos llegaron. La mesa de la joven y atractiva pareja estaba de lleno en el campo visual del pianista, y el chico no había dejado de mirarles desde que llegaron.

Después de ordenar la cena, comenzaron a comentar los sucesos del día, lo que les llevó inevitablemente a recordar lo dicho en el despacho de Sweets. Brennan se ruborizó al recordarlo. Ay, Dios, estaba tan guapa... Booth no se pudo contener.

- "¿Sabes que me encanta como estás esta noche..." No había terminado aún la frase cuado el pianista comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de la canción. Sí, pensó Booth al reconocerla, ésa es precisamente la canción para esta noche. Era una de sus favoritas, y nunca sería más apropiada que en ese justo momento. Se levantó y la tomó de la mano hacia la vacía pista. Booth vio cómo el músico le hacía un guiño. Él le respondió levantando discretamente el pulgar. Me has leído el pensamiento, tío, pensó. Comenzaron a bailar solos al tiempo que sonaban las primera palabras de la letra de la canción. El mundo, sonriente, se detuvo para verlos bailar. ¿Magia? Si existe la magia, era esto.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
__And the way you look tonight._

_Yes you're lovely, with your eyes so warm  
And your lips so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

Mm, Just the way you look to-night.

_Algún día, cuando esté muy triste  
Y el mundo sea frío  
Sentiré un resplandor con sólo pensar en ti  
Y como luces esta noche_

Sí, eres un encanto, con tus ojos tan cálidos  
Y tus labios tan suaves  
No me queda más que amarte  
Y como luces esta noche

Con cada palabra tu ternura crece  
Desgarrando mis temores  
Y esa risa que arruga tu nariz  
Conmueve mi tonto corazón

Preciosa, nunca, nunca cambies.  
Mantén ese encanto que me deja sin aliento  
¿Querrás por favor hacerlo?  
Porque te amo... tal como luces esta noche

_Mm, tal como te ves esta noche_

Realmente, el tiempo se había parado en ese breve intervalo. El resto de los clientes, y los camareros, y el mismo maître, no podían dejar de mirarles, sonrientes. Bailaban tan juntos, tan abrazados... como si fueran la única pareja del mundo. Adán y Eva solos en el paraíso. Con las últimas notas, Booth no se pudo resistir y la besó. El aplauso espontáneo de los espectadores les devolvió, confusos, a la realidad, a la Tierra. Se sentaron, un poco avergonzados. Ya les traían el primer plato pero ellos no se acordaban de la comida... No podían dejar de mirar cada uno al fondo de los ojos del otro. No podían dejar de sonreír...

Fin

(Canción: The way you look tonight, por Rod Stewart)


End file.
